Conventional, as a technique related to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, there is a technique that enables to store protocols in which imaging conditions are preset with respect to clinical purposes, to read appropriate one of the protocols according to a purpose and to execute imaging of a subject. In this type of technique, the preset imaging conditions are limited and thus an operator appropriately adjusts the imaging conditions according to a state of the subject. As a result, image qualities of obtained images may differ depending on knowledge and skills of the operator.